Lilacpaw's secret
characters Lilacpaw: beautiful small black she-cat with white paws and violet eyes Rainbowpaw: beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat with violet eyes (Lilacpaw's sister) Meowsplash: pale gray-and-white she-cat with violet eyes (Lilacpaw and Rainbowpaw's mother) Waterstorm: light gray tabby Tom with blue eyes (Lilacpaw and Rainbowpaw's father) Hugefang: huge light tabby Tom with golden eyes and huge fangs (deputy) Wishstar: black-and-gray she-cat with light blue eyes (leader) Sleekpaw: brown-and-gray Tom with icy blue eyes (Lilacpaw's friend) The Dark lord: crazy and powerful and huge dark gray Tom with dark blood red eyes, huge claws and fangs. (The ruler of the Dark Era Tribe) summary Lilacpaw is having an amazing life as an apprentice. Nothing could be better with her and her friends. Until she saw a terrible crime. Hugefang commits a terrible act that leaves the pretty black apprentice in total shock. Grappling with her feelings, having it all bottled up. Lilacpaw must come up with a plan that takes down Hugefang. Before its to late to put a stop to him. prologue The light tabby made his way through the dark tunnels. His light eyes gleamed in the darkness. The piercing of many soles hearts could be heard from the shrieks that lie beneath. Finding his way to him rock, the huge light tabby sat down and cocked his head up. Above sat a dark gray Tom, the toms eyes were a dark red. Another thing about the Tom was his claws were unsheathed, long, curved... Rusted from old blood. "Hugefang" snarled the Tom, his tail curled, his claws tensed "what have you come to learn today?" "I have not come to learn master." Meowed Hugefang bowing his head "I've come to report I've become deputy of my stupid clan, soon... Oh soon I will lead that faded clan to glory!" The dark toms eyes lit up. "Really?" The Tom leaped down from the cold stone and stared at Hugefang "you've finally managed to become deputy? That's good... And your deputy ship will be very... Short." Hugefang started to laugh. "It will all be mine!" He hissed in a hushed voice. "Good..." The dark Tom turned away his tail stuck strait up "now we must talk." "About what?" Asked Hugefang his eyes lit with confusion. "Fool!" Spat the dark Tom "about your deputy ship! And the plan to take down your stupid leader!" "Wishstar is a foolish and stupid leader!" Growled Hugefang unsheathing his claws "by the time I'm done with her, she'll be nothing but a bag of bones in the ground!" "Good..." The dark toms red eyes narrowed as he leaped back up to his rock "now apprentice." The dark Tom got close to his "apprentice." His eyes widened, showing the insanity that lit in the Tom. His ears twitching, his paws itching, the dark Tom flicked his tail. "Here's the plan..." chapter 1 "Come on Lilacpaw!" Called Rainbowpaw. The tortoiseshell apprentice was huddled beside her sister who was still dozing curled up in her nest. Giving her sister a nudge Rainbowpaw kept calling to Lilacpaw. "Wake up and I'll let you and Sleekpaw have a nice walk without me today!" The small black apprentice leaped up from her nest. "Really?" Lilacpaw meowed her eyes widening "you mean it?" Rainbowpaw nodded "of course." She meowed "I mean we both have feelings for him, but your my sister, I'll let you have a chance and you'll let me have a chance at him then he can decide! Plus there are more toms in the clan!" Lilacpaw purred and cuffed her sisters ear then playfully she purred "he'll be mine before you know it!" Of course this was a joke, for it would be rude to say. Especially from sister to sister. "Come you great lump of fur!" Rainbowpaw purred darting to the entrance of the den "we get to practice giving moves, then hunt for the rest of the afternoon! Now come on!" Her ears flicking, Lilacpaw lifted to her paws and followed her asker out of the den. The warm green leaf sun caught Lilacpaw's beautiful black pelt as soon as she set a paw outside. Birds chirped, flowers bloomed, it was truly a beautiful day to uphold. Taking in a deep breath Lilacpaw set forwards her mentor: Brindleleaf. I wish it was Greenleaf all year round! Thought Lilacpaw skipping towards her mentor we would all be well fed and there would never be cases of greencough! Everything would be green and sunshiny! Making her way up to her mentor Lilacpaw sat down and looked up at Brindleleaf. The light brown tabby she-cat was sitting, her tail curved neatly around her paws and she sat up strainer. Her green eyes flickering she met her apprentices gaze and started to speak: "Today we'll be learning some more advanced battle moves." Brindleleaf meowed licking one of her paws "we'll be working with your sister and Sleekpaw, now come on! They'll be waiting for us!" Following her mentor out of camp, Lilacpaw tromped along the path to the fighting hollow. A butterfly flew mistakingly onto Lilacpaw's nose, making the black apprentice shiver with excitement. Batting her paws and clapping them together, Lilacpaw realized she was too late to catch the beautiful bug. It had already flew off into the depths of the Greenleaf warmth. Sitting there disappointed Lilacpaw lifted her head as Brindleleaf called to her. "Come on Lilacpaw!" Called Brindleleaf. The tabby was way in front of her apprentice, ears flicking impatiently. "Coming!" Called Lilacpaw as she bounded up the trail to catch up to her mentor. Eventually the two cats arrived at the Fighting Hollow. Sleekpaw and Rainbowpaw were sitting together talking. Padding over, both cats lifted there head. "Finally here Lilacpaw!" Purred Rainbowpaw "me and Sleekpaw were just talking about that!" The handsome apprentice nodded "yeah, where were you?" He joked and gave his friend a friendly shove and purred "overslept again?" "No!" Lilacpaw growled playfully shoving Sleekpaw aside lightly "I was just taking my sweet time!" "Oh sure!" Meowed Sleekpaw rolling his eyes. "Come on guys!" Rainbowpaw called grabbing both apprentices attention "lets listen to our mentors." Hugefang, Brindleleaf, and Flameheart were sitting staring at their apprentices waiting to grasp their attention. "We'll finally since you decided to listen." Began Hugefang with a hint of snarl in his voice "we are ready to begin. This first move is to take your opponent off their paws." After showing an example Flameheart called on me and his apprentice, Rainbowpaw to practice the move while Lseekpaw watched. Ill impress Sleekpaw with my move, I just got to knock my sister off her paws. "Rainbowpaw you'll be the one being attacked first." Meowed Brindleleaf "Lilacpaw, you are the attacker, remember, you have to aim perfectly." I stood staring at my sister. She had a gleam of amusement in her eyes as she stared back at me. "Begin!" Yowled Hugefang. I sprang in the air, and twisted spiraling behind my opponent, which was my sister, I tumbled down behind her. Then carefully I outstretched my front arms and swarmed them at my sisters legs. Rainbowpaw stumbled forward and fell lightly in the sand. Then popping up she glared at me. "Try it again!" She meowed her eyes gleaming "now I know how to defend myself against you!" I nodded and tried again, at the same time I came down Rainbowpaw leaped up. Preparing for her to spring down atop of me, I leaped around to and hit her legs back gently, making her land on her back. Not on all fours. "Very good both of you!" Brindleleaf observed her whiskers quivered "a nice strategy by you Rainbowpaw, nice thinking. And Lilacpaw that move after was brilliant! You still managed to knock Rainbowpaw off her paws. Very impressive for your first try! Both of you!" Satisfied, Lilacpaw looked towards Sleekpaw. The handsome apprentice was staring at her with round eyes. Then he looked at Rainbowpaw. His head tilted slightly. But suddenly he was caught off guard as his mentor: Hugefang stood in front of him. "Stop mooing over the she-cats over there Sleekpaw!" Hissed Hugefang "you have a move to work on! And I expect you to do it perfectly after two demonstrations!" Sleekpaw looked up immediately and nodded nervously. Now it was time for Lilacpaw to tilt her head confused. Why is Hugefang so harsh? She thought to herself I wonder what's gotten under his pelt... chapter 2 Lilacpaw padded through the forest. The warm breeze caught her pelt. Taking in a deep breathe Lilacpaw took a whiff of the forest scents. "Hey Lilacpaw!" Lilacpaw whipped around. Sleekpaw was sitting behind her. His light eyes seemed to glow in the sunlight. His pelt was turned very light as well. "Hey Sleekpaw, what's going on?" Lilacpaw turned around and padded over to the Tom. Violet eyes bright she stared into Sleekpaw's eyes. I don't know why he turns me on. Thought Lilacpaw but I guess he just does! "Nothing much, listen..." Sleekpaw leaned in a little bit, his whiskers were twitching "This may sound arrogant, but I'm trying to say it in the least arrogant way. I know you and Rainbowpaw have a thing for me." Lilacpaw's heart stopped, her jaw gaped open. Everything seemed to freeze around the pretty black apprentice. "H-how did you find out about that?!" Asked Lilacpaw in complete and utter shock. Sleekpaw shrugged "it's kind of obvious." He began "plus I heard you two talking about me this morning so..." Everything seemed to spin in Lilacpaw's head. Who would Sleekpaw chose? Would it be Lilacpaw herself, or Rainbowpaw? Maybe someone... New? Who ever knew? "Who do you chose?" Asked Lilacpaw, her ears flicking "I mean... Out of me and Rainbowpaw, who would you chose." "Hmmmm..." Sleekpaw looked up at the cloudless sky, his light eyes were showing puzzlement "honestly.." He started sighing "I would chose you." Lilacpaw's heart throbbed more than it ever had. "R-really?!" Lilacpaw's violet eyes widened, her paws tingled with happiness. Sleekpaw nodded "I like you better because... Well...." Sleekpaw looked at his paws shyly, then he looked up and caught Lilacpaw's gaze "because, you make my heart stop, and you seem like a perfect match." Lilacpaw purred "we'll I guess it's the same for me really... But now what...?" Lilacpaw looked at her paws and tensed "how should I break this news to Rainbowpaw, she won't be very happy about this..." "Don't tell her yet." Meowed Sleekpaw leaning forward his eyes widened "I don't want the rest of her apprenticeship thriving with a broken heart... We'll tell her when were warriors..." Lilacpaw looked up and smirked "okay." She sighed. "Sleekpaw! Your supposed to be hunting!" Growled Hugefang from a distance "if I find you without a morsel of food I'll throw you into a badger's den!" Sleekpaw looked up at Lilacpaw with hopeful eyes "goodbye... Lilacpaw." He meowed. Then leaning forward, Sleekpaw licked Lilacpaw's ear, and bounded off. "Bye Sleekpaw." Murmured Lilacpaw lost in thought. The thought was cut short when she felt a rush of pride swell in her chest. He wants me!!! Realized Lilacpaw with a wonderful jolt I'm the one that makes his heart stop!!! chapter 3 That night Lilacpaw woke up. She felt guilt and weary around Rainbowpaw. Sorry Rainbowpaw, but Sleekpaw wants me... thought Lilacpaw as she broke from the apprentices den into the cool night air and you'll just have to find someone new, i guess? Padding away from the cozy den, Lilacpaw found herself at the camp entrance. Hesitating Lilacpaw looked at her paws. I can't sleep so it won't be bad to take a walk to tire me down. She thought. Then looking up, Lilacpaw padded out of the camp entrance. Paws tingling with the cool night breeze. Lilacpaw caught a scent. Who is it? Thought Lilacpaw. Perhaps a squirrel. Or an owl. No it didn't smell of prey. But a cat! Lilacpaw took in a deep breathe. Is it a rogue cat, or a cat from another clan or...? Lilacpaw's thoughts were cut short when she realized which cats scent it was. Hugefang! Oh! And Wishstar? What are they doing out in the forest in the middle of the night? Thought Lilacpaw her head was full of unanswered questions. Following the scent trail carefully, Lilacpaw eventually found herself to we're the two cats were. The huge deputy was standing next to Wishstar. Wishstar was a newly appointed leader, appointed when Likacpaw had just become an apprentice. She had only lost one life, and it was to an odd cough. These facts didn't matter at the moment however, Lilacpaw had something else she needed to focus on. "Hugefang?" Asked Wishstar her eyes lit with confusion "were is the fox you told me about? I don't smell it or see it anywhere?" This is very strange. Thought Lilacpaw with a jolt if Hugefang was taking a walk and smelt a fox he would have either ran back and woken up the clan, or waited until morning to report it. A normal deputy wouldn't take his leader out in the middle of the night to track this scent. "Hugefang?!" Hissed Wishstar impatiently "why aren't you answering me?" Suddenly Hugefang turned, he had the most smug look on his face. Lilacpaw nearly fainted from the scariness of the look. It was dreadful, a face that would appear in Lilacpaw's nightmares later on. "There's no fox you mousebrain!" Spat the deputy unsheathing his long, curved claws "your such an idiot! A smart cat wouldn't have been drawn out here in the middle of the night! Ha!" Wishstar was now bristling, her claws were unsheathed. Her eyes were basing with a cold fire. Lilacpaw could see the flame in the young leader, and she realized that this wasn't good. This wasn't good at all, it was... Deadly. "What are you planning to do?" Hissed Wishstar fiercely "kill me?" "Finally! A right answer Wishy!" Snarled Hugefang. With a small yowl, Hugefang threw himself at the smaller she-cat. Wishstar was fast, for she strived out of the way easily and growled. "You can do better than that!." She snarled angrily "Hugely!" With a massive snarl Hugefang caught Wishstar off guard and with an advanced turn of his paws, Hugefang had Wishstar pinned. "Any last words... Wishy?" Asked Hugefang with a snarl. The only reply was a low growl from Wishstar. She was struggling to escape from Hugefang's tight grasp, but failed bitterly. Wishstar was going to die, and the only thing Lilacpaw could do was watch in horror. "At least I die with honor!" Spat Wishstar "and I'm not monster who will take over the clan!!" "I'm not a monster." Growled Hugefang in a hushed voice "I'm a leader." Bringing a massive claw down, Hugefang slashed a claw down viciously. The blow was so great it took away all of Wishstar's lives. The era of generosity was over. Lilacpaw could tell that with Hugefang reining down upon her clan the clan itself would be sent into a dark time. Shocked, speechless with the shock she held. Lilacpaw sprinted away. She didn't care if Hugefang heard her or not, she was downright terrified. Scared, Lilacpaw didn't look back. (Hugefang's POV till the end of the chapter) I watched as the dark lord appeared in front of me. His blood red eyes gleamed. "Very good apprentice." He snarled in a menacing voice. I bowed my head, "Thank you master." I meowed. The dark lord circled me, his bitter attitude flared. "What will you do now?" He asked with a flare of bitterness "how will you lead this clan to glory?" "Doing what all great leaders would all do." Growled Hugefang "Fight for our rights to land. And give only the strongest warriors the food!" "Good..." Muttered the dark lord. "Okay master... I must be on my way before the cla--" I was cut off. "Be aware." The dark lord made me stiffen "someone was watching you. The black apprentice, white paws. One of the violet eyes. You must kill her soon. Or you will be revealed. Go now! Make sure she tells no sole! And end her life as long and painful as possible!" And with that the The Lord of darkness faded, leaving me to think. That puny Lilacpaw won't stop me! I puffed my chest out as I padded back to camp, iw old leave the body there and leave the clan to believe Wishstar was slain in the middle of the night. I would love to see her try! She'll be dead before she can say mouse! chapter 4 Ohhhhhhh!! What will happen next! Stay tuned! The next part will be coming soon! ❤❤❤ what did ya think? Comment below of how you think of the story so far? Please comment! ❤❤❤